Malcolm Smith
Malcolm Smith is a character played by Xal on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. His first appearance was aboard the SS Lynnette, heading for Port Barley. :::::::::::::::::::: Appearance Malcolm is roughly 5 feet and 5 inches tall with neatly combed light brown hair. Although he has light skin and very few freckles he's ever so slightly tanned. Most of his wardrobe consists of identical green jumpers and blue jeans, as it has done for many years. Although he's always wanted to start wearing something more practical, he's always stuck with this outfit. For as long as he can remember he's worn round black glasses, which keep slipping down his nose and forcing him to correct them. Although he wouldn't call himself skinny he's not overweight either, and seems to be roughly average in most ways. His favourite feature would be his large brown eyes. Personality Malcolm's a pokemon addict who spends his time researching pokemon, yet still remains hopelessly clueless. He's never had much money so relies on old and borrowed books. This is hardly surprising since, after pokemon, books are his favourite things. He dreams of collecting rare and new pokemon but is reluctant to fight anyone. He sees pokemon as pets, not weapons, but will battle for the sake of a gym badge or whenever else it seems to be necessary. Although quite shy he's very confident around his pokemon, but doesn't really have many true friends. Even so, he's incredibly loyal and caring, and will do whatever he can to help someone out wherever possible. He never forgets a favour, and will always make sure someone's kindness is repaid. One day he wants to be a pokemon professor, but in the mean time he wants to find out everything he can about them in preparation, and to satisfy his curiosity. He always believes that he will succeed in this goal, along with every other task he sets himself. Malcolm's quite possibly one of the most optimistic people one could meet. Items and Equipment Malcolm headed for Furoh with three pokeballs and a potion. He used one of the pokeballs catching a magikarp, Fishy, another to catch Togepi, and another to home Charmander in. Since then he's stocked up on two more pokéballs, both unused (despite his unsuccessful attempt to capture a Nidorino), but still has the potion for emergencies. He was given an old pokédex as a gift by Govannon, but it turns out that the pokédex is faulty. Sometimes the piece of equipment will be entirely unresponsive and require a lot of shaking and hitting to make it work. When it finally does turn on it will generally misidentify pokémon and the screen will only show a grainy image which flickers to such an extent the pokémon on the screen is almost unrecognisable. However, it still comes in handy when it does work. Shortly after arriving in Furoh Malcolm bought a backpack which he keeps a variety of things in. He bought pens, pencils and a pad of paper, using it to keep notes and sketches of pokémon he's encountered. There's also a revive he keeps with him should he ever need it. He also found a rainbow feather from Ho-Oh at Castle Vonmoto, like most of the other guests. Biography Before Furoh From birth Malcolm was raised in a strict household where pokemon were strictly forbidden. His mother had gone missing shortly after he was born when she went out to sea to find pokemon, but she was never heard from again. Malcolm's father always blamed pokemon for her disappearance, and made sure that Malcom knew to stay away from pokemon and that there would be trouble if he ever got involved with them. For ten years Malcom knew pokemon as dark creatures, and didn't understand why his friends loved them so much. Whenever they spoke about pokemon Malcolm would leave them and go to read at home. One day, however, he took a wrong turning and ended up outside Celadon city's store, a towering building that he'd only ever seen from a distance before. He stepped inside, intrigued, and was opened up to a whole new world of pokemon. Since then he's secretly read about pokemon and trainers, and a few years later gathered up the courage to buy some pokeballs. The next day he ran out into the fields instead of going to school, and caught a pidgey. Over the next few weeks he'd train Pidgey on some days instead of going to school, but eventually the school started noticing that he rarely showed up and called him in to question him about it. Eventually he had to own up, and tell his teacher the full story about his pet Pidgey. Since she knew Malcolm was a good student really, his teacher said that if he stopped playing truant then he could have a Pichu from her cousin, a pokemon breeder. At the end of the year, after he attended every day, he received a pokeball and, true enough, it had a Pichu inside. Until he was sixteen Malcolm continued to train the two pokemon, but it became harder and harder to find the time. One day however, whilst in the fields training, his father came along and saw him. He exploded with rage and dragged Malcolm home, making him leave the pokemon behind in their pokeballs. Malcolm secretly went back and retrieved them, thankfully no one else had found them by then, but he never got on well with his father after that. Soon after he moved out, in search for pokemon and a quest to find out everything he could about them. Wanting to get a completely fresh start with his life and passion for pokemon, he moved to the far off Furoh, where he had heard pokemon existed in abundance. In Furoh On his journey to Furoh Malcolm took part in one of his first real pokemon battles. It was against a trainer named Elizabeth Verillo, and although the battle ended in a draw Malcolm learned a lot from it, although the main thing he learnt was that he knew very little about battles. He caught Magikarp soon after, but without knowing what species he was he called it Fishy. After arriving in Barley he aided someone named Kamon in a conflict against an aggressive trainer, eventually taking on the boy himself. The battle was interrupted by Govannon however, a pokémon breeder from Kanto. It was soon discovered that Govannon had formally owned Malcolm's Pichu, which Govannon had given to his cousin. Malcolm's teacher (Govannon's cousin) gave her to Malcolm as a gift for good behaviour. Shortly after this he was invited to Castle Vonmoto. Lots of other trainers were invited and it was here he met Daniel Worthington, Jaima Kuonji and Douken Sota. He also met up with Elizabeth again. An unexpected avalanche brought chaos to the event and before long everyone was focussed on escaping. After separating from Jaima and Douken, Malcolm and Daniel met up with Lizzie. They found their way into the Hall of Legends, a room filled with robotic versions of the legendaries. Ghosts had possessed the robots and used them to battle the trainers, but eventually most of the ghosts fought in their normal forms. It was in this battle that Malcolm's Pichu evolved into Pikachu. After escaping from the hall they teleported to the rest of the trainers, but as they were leaving a second avalanche struck and trapped everyone. They were aided by the legendary bird Ho-Oh, who melted the snow covering them and the castle. As the pokémon left rainbow feathers dropped to the ground, one of which Malcolm picked up. Upon returning to Barley Malcolm was reunited with Govannon, who he told the story of Castle Vonmoto to (being sure to leave out the part about Ho-Oh, as per Lonnie Vonmoto's request). He also found Douken again, and met another trainer named Castor. He took part in a competition between the three trainers to catch and then battle a pokémon each: Malcolm caught a Togepi, but Togepi soon ran off and Malcolm had to go and find him, forfeiting the battle. It was shortly after this that Malcolm and Govannon headed for Charizard Isle. Govannon had come to Furoh to visit Charizard Isle, having been given a Charmander egg that was smaller than it should have been. Wanting to find out why the pokémon there were miniature he'd decided to go there for himself. Malcolm and Govannon met up with several other trainers on the island, but got trapped by a cave in when they entered the caves. As they tried to find another way out they stumbled into a room filled with fire type pokémon. It was in this room that the Charmander egg hatched, and the Charmander instantly befriended Malcolm. This was to the displeasure of the other pokémon who thought that Charmander should stay with them, not a human, and so attacked the group. In the battle that ensued as they tried to escape Fishy took on a group of Wartortle, evolving into Gyarados and making it possible for the group to flee. Just as they did so Govannon caught a Ponyta. Back at the pokémon center on the island Malcolm decided to take a separate path from Govannon. He bid farewell and attempted to ride to the mainland on Gyarados. However, the storm was too strong and he needed to be rescued, and was airlifted to Petropolis. After being treated he made his way towards the city, meeting Tag, Justin and Nate along the way. Justin and Nate were taking a wounded Seviper for treatment, and asked for Malcolm and Tag's help fighting off a Zergoose. They also battled three 'rangers' who turned out to be criminals, who unbeknownst to Malcolm were members of Team Deception like Justin and Nate. When they arrived at the city the Seviper escaped, and Malcolm went to find it. Although he didn't find the Seviper he did fin the criminal trio, so challenged them to a battle and forced them to run away. Pokemon Pikachu Pichu was Malcolm's second pokemon. Pichu was given to him as a gift by his school teacher back in Celadon City, Kanto. His teacher got the Pichu from her cousin, a pokemon breeder. Since then Malcolm and Pichu have become inseparable. Before evolving into Pikachu at Castle Vonmoto in a fight with ghost pokémon she never liked being in pokéballs much, but since then doesn't mind them. At Charizard Isle she mastered the move Volt Tackle, a move Govannon - the breeder who gave Pichu to Malcolm's teacher - had been trying to teach her since she was born. Pidgey Pidgey was Malcolm's first pokemon, which he caught in the fields near his home. Pidgey is more mature than Pikachu was before evolving and much more content to spend large amounts of time in a pokeball. However, whilst Pikachu is likely to take a liking to anyone she comes across until given a reason not to, Pidgey is cautious of strangers and takes a while to trust them. He now wears the rainbow feather Malcolm found at Castle Vonmoto on his head betwen his eyes. In order to keep suspicion away, Malcolm tells people the feather is a family heirloom passed down for generations. Fishy Fishy is Malcolm's third pokemon, caught aboard the SS Lynnette whilst travelling to Port Barley. He originally wasn't sure that it was a Magikarp (so decided to call him Fishy), and thought he might be a Seaking due to the crown like fin on top of his head. Fishy fought four Wartortle with the help of Govannon's Raichu on Charizard Isle, a battle which caused him to evolve and carry the group to safety. Malcolm also attempted to ride Fishy back to the mainland from Charizard Isle, but was thrown into the sea by the storm. Togepi In Barley Malcolm took part in a competition to catch a pokémon and then battle them. Malcolm originally caught Togepi to look after him and keep him warm whilst he looked for his family, but since he wasn't able to find the pokémon's group he ended up keeping Togepi. However, before the battle could take place with the other two trainers Togepi ran off, causing Malcolm to run after him to find him again. Unlike his evolved forms Togepi can not use telepathy due to being a baby pokémon, and so can't control his abilities. However, sometimes Togepi's knowledge and emotions can accidentally be transmitted. Neither Togepi nor Malcolm knows this happens, but Malcolm has started to notice that he instinctively knows a lot about Togepi. He knows that Togepi doesn't have any family and that his attempt to find them when they first met was therefore futile, since Togepi had always been alone since he hatched. Charmander Charmander was originally given to Govannon in Kanto as an egg. Like the rest of the pokémon from Charmander's island in Furoh the egg was two thirds the height it should have been. Govannon went to Furoh to find out more, and met up with Malcolm along the way. When they reached the island the egg hatched into Charmander, but Charmander stayed with Malcolm instead of Govannon. Being a newborn Charmander is still quite immature, like Togepi, and enjoys playing a lot. Category:Characters